What We Didn't Know
by Pairiny10
Summary: This takes place after Tales from the Borderlands. When some people find out Rhys had Handsome Jack in his head, they come to kill Rhys and take the AI. Rhys and his friends will gain old and new allies to defeat this new enemy. New information will be learned about Pandora. The undiscovered heritage about our characters will be revealed. Most importantly will everyone survive
1. Chapter 1: She Knows

What We Didn't Know

Chapter 1: She Learns

It was hot on Pandora. It was always hot. The heat always beat against the surface of Pandora. Pandora was only spared the wrath of the heat during the night. It was a hot day in Prosperity Junction. There was not much going on. There was no one new in town, thus no one for the bandits to kill or steal. Well until today. He began to enter the small town. He was walking at a slow place. His age was not high. His age was fifteen years-old. He was wearing a navy-blue cloak with a hood that covered his body and his face. The cloak was connected in the middle by a six-pointed sliver star. He wore a couple of things underneath his cloak. The most special was a metal harness he wore around his chest holding one of the most powerful weapon in the universe.

As he walked through the town he saw the usual bandit and run down building. Nothing really caught his eye. He technically was not looking for anything. He then got to a dead end. He saw some bandits around, but he would not attack them unless he had to. He saw in front of him a tattered building and a sign was on it, in bold letters was written ' _World of Curiosities'._ He tilted his head sidewise staring puzzled at the sign. This is something that caught his attention. He began to slowly walk to what he guessed was the entrance. He came to some metal bars. He reached out a hand touching the bars. He then closed his eyes and with a thought and a flash of light he was on the other side of the bars.

He looked around. Spotting all sorts of interesting creatures, he decided to go further. He got to end, seeing a decaying corpse with a speaker in its abdomen sitting in a red lounge chair. He looked up seeing a sign reading _'Hall of Pandorain Luminaries'_ He turned to the right seeing a row of bodies, positioned as if they were in display cases without the glass front. The bodies were held up by wooden spears. He then stopped as he sensed someone was here. No, someone was here. He wanted to find out who. So, he did some things that would allow him to see who had been here.

He looked back to where he came in to see two apparitions. One was light green and the other sky blue. They were both males. The light green one was smaller than the sky blue one. The green one was wearing glasses and holding a case. The blue one had a robotic arm and seemed to have an ECHO eye. They were standing still unmoving. He walked up to them. He went to the green one first. He was about the same height as him. He looked down looking at the case, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the familiar outline of… _Hyperion_. These guys were from Helios. Well when it was still in the sky. He then looked it in the eyes and scoffed. He then moved to the other one. He had to look up to look this one in the eye. He looked in the side of its head noting the port.

Done with examining them he stepped back and played the scene in front of him. The apparitions began to walk forward looking at different creatures, as if they were real people. Both stopped and stared at the seated corpse. Their mouths moved, though no sound came out he knew they were talking. They moved again, turning into the hall. He saw them walking to look at the bodies. Their mouths moved indicating they were talking. He followed them staying next to them. Nothing big was happening, until they got to the second to last body. He stared at the scientist with a weapon upon his shoulder.

His face turned into a sneer when he saw the man. Professor Nakyamma; the name ran through his head. He knew who this man was and all he had done. He did not like him because of who he was interested in. He paid close attention to what the two apparitions did next. They did the usual talk a little and look at the body. It was at the end where things were different. The sky-blue apparition began to reach for something attached to the gun on the scientist's shoulder. He froze the scene just as the apparition touched what it was going to grab. He saw what it grabbed. It was an ID drive. He did not have the ability look into technology without it being present, but he could see into the memories of a body.

He reached out a hand and placed it the scientist's head. Memories are what he saw. Thee memory he saw though is what Nakyamma put into that ID drive. He gasped stepping back. He got the information he wanted, but he didn't like it. He focused to make an image of what would be inside of the ID drive. Hate and anger boiled inside of him when he looked to his right and saw a familiar person. He spun around in anger to face the apparitions. He looked at the sky- blue apparition know what was going to do next. He needed to find this person, but first he needed to tell _her_ what he found. With another thought and a flash of light he was gone. As he disappeared so did the apparitions.

She sat cross legged in front of a fireplace in her sleeping chamber. She liked the warmth the fire brought to her body. Though she could do without the light it brought. She closed her eyes, leaning back slightly letting all of her body relax. She let her mind wonder, thinking about how great life was. She loved it. She was reaching the peace inside her she always had a hard time finding. Peace, peace, peace, footsteps, pe-. She let out a sigh of frustration as her peaceful state was disturbed. She waited for the inevitable knock on her door. It came. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Who is it?" She spoke in a menacing loud tone.

"Astel" replied a come young male voice. Her face softens when she realized who it was.

"Come in" She said in a softer tone. The door opened and he walked with his dark blue cloak. He then quietly closed the door behind him. She got up from her position in front of the fireplace to face him.

"What do you need?" she asked. He did not want to tell her what he found, but he knew she would find out either way. He took a deep sigh and pulled down his hood revealing his face. He looked normal at a first glance he looked normal, but once you got a good look at him you then knew he wasn't normal. He had short hair with one bang on the left side. Only slightly showing his eye. His hair was the striped colors; blue, black, and white. His iris was a deep vibrant blue. His pupil was dark blue, it was also a slit. He had fangs, though they were not huge. They were the size of normal teeth just pointed.

"I found something at Prosperity Junction" he said weakly.

"What did you find?" she asked interested.

"Well if I tell you you're not going to like it… at all"

"Brother if it is that bad I definitely need to know" He took a deep breath closing his eyes. He then looked up at his older sister with fear.

"He is still out there" he said fearfully of what his sister was going to do.

"Who is he, you going to have to be more specific" she said putting her hands on her hips. He took in another deep and said who it was.

"Handsome Jack, Nakyama made Jack into an AI and put it into an ID drive. Now some Hyperion guy has it" She instantly froze hearing the news, her facial expression became one of anger. All peace and tranquility she had was gone, replaced with rage and hate. She began taking in deep breaths of anger. She snarled revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Her hands became fists, her knuckles cracking. Her hot pink slited eyes began glowing brightly. Her black hair that faded into hot pink and put in a high ponytail began to move rapidly. The fire behind them exploded hot pink moving faster than it already did. Astel quickly backed up from his enraged sister, taking cover. She threw her head back and let out a scream that shook the earth.

At the same time the fire let out a heat blast scorching everything that it crossed in the room, leaving huge scorch marks. The fire went up the chimney, shooting a blast of energy into the sky. It made a loud crack as it exploded like a firework, lighting up the sky in the dark of the night. It let out a strong wave of force that seemed to pass over Pandora at an alarming rate. The stars light hot pink the moment the wave force hit it, though when it passed the stars went back to normal. Everything it passed swayed like a gust of wind passed. Skags and other animals whimpered and tried to hide. Everyone it passed left a sting inside their chest and a shiver down their spine.

Rhys looked up at the night sky with the rest of his friends Vaughn, Sasha, Fiona, Athena, Loaderbot, and Gortys. They were all sitting on the surface of Pandora not too far from where Helios had crashed. They were staring at the beautiful stars that littered the sky.

"This is one beautiful night" Rhys quoted sighing.

"It sure is" Vaughn agreed.

"Pandora might be full of maniacs, but sure does have some beautiful nights" Fiona said smiling.

"My favorite thing is when a comet goes by"

"I like the stars that are making a G" Gortys said pointing at the stars that looked like a G.

"I like it too" LB added.

"It has been a long time since I have been able to enjoy the night sky" Athena said calmly.

"Nothing could ever ruin this moment" Rhys said looking up at the beautiful sky. At that moment, there was loud crack and a flash of light in the distance lighting up that part of the sky. It was silent suddenly, like every animal decided to shut up. Everybody saw and heard the crack and flash of light.

"Did you guys all see that?" Sasha asked looking at her friends. Everyone nodded. They all watched as the stars flashed hot pink. It went out as a ring that coming to them at fast pace. As the stars lit up hot pink above them they felt something could feel something course through their body. Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn felt a sharp pain in their chest, more specifically their heart. A chill rain down their spine and a strong feeling of fear wash over them. LB and Gortys felt their systems being corrupted, their limbs jerk in different directions as they had a hard time controlling their body. Both of their eyes turned hot pink. They felt their eyes burn with a strange force.

Rhys felt something stronger inside of him. Instead of a sting in his chest, it felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. He gave a cry of pain, putting his flesh hand on his chest. A chilling cold had bit all over his back. The fear was doubled feeling like he would die of fright. His ECHO eye turned hot pink and burned as if it was on fire. His robotic arm light turned on glowing a very bright hot pink.

Athena felt the same pain as Vaughn, Sasha, and Fiona. It was what came to her mind. What hit her mind was remembrance. She had felt that same feeling before. She knew who made that blast. All this happened in a moment. The pain, the fear, and the pink eyes were gone. They all looked at each other in horror.

"What the hell just happened!" Fiona screamed throwing her arms up.

"I felt a sharp pain in my chest" Vaughn said putting a hand to his chest. LB turned to Gortys worried.

"Gortys are you okay?" LB asked. Gortys put a hand to her head.

"My head felt all woozy, but now I feel better" she answered.

"Well that hurt like hell" Rhys stated turning to Athena "What do you think Athena" Athena did not respond to his question. "Athena, are you okay" he asked. She was staring at the sky, her face pale. She muttered a few words under her breath. They could only her what she said because of how silent it was.

"She knows"


	2. Chapter 2: Know Enemies and Find Friends

**Notes: So, this is chapter 2 of my fanfiction. Sorry it took so long to upload. My sister had a pageant (and won 1** **st** **place) then exam week happened at my school. I want to thank everybody for reading my story. I also want to say thank to the person who added my story to their favorite stories list. I wanted to make a list of what is and is not going to be in my story.**

 **What is not:**

· **Sex scene**

· **Profanity**

 **What is:**

· **Blood/Gore**

· **Male/Male and Female/Female**

· **Magic**

· **More than 2 OCs**

 **I will make another list if I think of anything else. Well enough of that and on with the Borderlands fanfiction 'What We Didn't Know'!**

Chapter 2: Know Your Enemies and Reunite with Friends

Athena speed walked down the halls of the crashed Helios, her friends following close behind her. They passed confused and panicked people who felt the same pain they did. After the incident that happened outside she had gotten up without saying a word and went straight into Helios. They began bombarding her with questions.

"You know what just happened?"

"Did someone, do that?"

"How do you know it is a she?"

"Where are, we going?" Athena turned to Gortys who asked that question.

"I'll answer that question. We are going to go to the old Helios library" Athena answered

"Helios had a library" Rhys asked.

"It does, it's just nobody used it because we have technology"

"Why would we need a library if we had technology?" Vaughn asked.

"I do not know" Athena replied. She turned a corner and they came towards two giant, silver metal doors with some ancient inscriptions on the sides. She pushed the doors open revealing the room in front of them. The library had seen better days. It was a big room with halls that once contained great knowledge was now trashed. The tall shelves that once carried books were mostly broken, turned over, or just in pieces. Books were scattered all over the place, making piles and filling up corners.

"Okay we are looking for a big black book that says 'Antagonists' on it" She says gesturing to the big library. "Split up and find it" she then walked in and began searching. Sasha and Fiona teamed up, Gortys and LB teamed up, and Rhys and Vaughn teamed up.

Sasha and Fiona had taken up the left side. They were looking through piles of books, occasionally looking inside.

"Who knew Helios had a library?" Sasha said turning a book over.

"You learn something new every day" Fiona said. She saw in the corner of her eye a huge purple book with gold trimming. "Well what do we have here" she said picking up the book. The purple was dulled and the gold was tarnished. The title read 'Pandora's Creatures' in big black letters.

"Hey Sasha come see this" Fiona said gesturing for Sasha to come over.

"What is it Fi?" Sasha walked over looking at the book Fiona held in her hands. "Wow wanna take a peak?" Fi asked smiling.

"Why not" Fiona turned to a page in the middle of the book. They both starred in horror and shock at what they saw. On the right page a creature was drawn. It was not like anything on Pandora. It seemed to be a multi headed golden dragon. The dragon's scales looked like real gold. Four legs each ended with a paw that ended with massive claws. It had a long tail and at the end was golden stinger. The chest where the heart should be was blackened. The membrane of the huge wings seemed to be sheets of gold. Two bronze curled horns were on each head. The eyes of each head were a vibrant green. The teeth with black, with equal black tongues. Both girls continued to stare not saying anything. Sasha broke the silence.

"Well I'm happy that thing doesn't live on Pandora anymore or at least I hope it's dead" She said pointed at one of the heads.

"What is this thing anyway?" Fiona said looking at the left page where there were words written in black ink. At the top of the page was written ' _Golden Hydra'_ and beneath that in slightly smaller letters read ' _Akidna's Monster'._ Fiona read down further. She looked at the bottom of the page where it read ' _The Hydra was never killed. It was too strong and powerful. Though when Akidna its master, was banished from the universe, it was banished with her. It shall return if Akidna ever returns to the universe.'_ She looked wide eyed at the page before slamming the book closed, startling Sasha.

"Well we're closing this book forever"

LB and Gortys were looking on the right side of the library. LB being taller was looking at the black books that were still on the shelves. Gortys was looking at the all the black books on the ground. She had begun picking up every black book she could and asked LB

"Is this it?" she was holding up a book.

"No" LB's monotone voice answered.

"Is this it?" she held up another book.

"No" he answered again.

"Well how about this one" she asked once again. He turned to her.

"N-" he stopped when he saw the cover of the book. It had the words ' _The Guide of Metallic Warriors'._ Underneath those words were pictures of three gears. "Can I see that for a moment?" he asked leaning down.

"Sure" she chirped handing him the book. He looked inside seeing a sort of information. He saw designs of metal arms and legs. He saw one of what looked like an ECHO eye. He saw lots of dates, some notes, and he saw designs for some old-fashioned robots. "What's inside Loaderbot?" He looked down to see the little robot clinging to his leg looking up at him.

"Something old, but new"

Vaughn and Rhys had decided to look in the back of the library. It seemed the back of the library was in worse condition than the rest of it. Most of the walls were gone, letting the stars from outside shine into the library. Vaughn was picking up the bigger books, looking there the books just to see what was inside. Rhys was not picking up many books, he was using his ECHO eye to scan the books.

"Why didn't we Helios had a library?" Rhys spoke up, still scanning books. Vaughn looked to his friend, pausing momentarily.

"What do you mean exactly?" Vaughn answered with his own question.

"I mean it would at least come up that there was a library on Helios" Rhys explained. Vaughn thought for a second before answering.

"Probably because it was completely forgotten over the years or people thought it wasn't important so they never mentioned it." Rhys nodded his head, agreeing. After scanning that part of the library Rhys walked further into it. He was getting annoyed that he couldn't find anything. He finally got to the to the back of the library. The back wall of the library had no book shelves. Rhys thought that was kind of odd. With all the books in this place why would there one area where there was none? He scanned the wall any way, just to see if there was anything. There was something.

To the far right his mechanical eye picked up a vertical line in one area of the wall. Curious he walked over to it. He used his real hand to lightly press against the wall. The wall moved slightly inward. Using both of his hands he pushed the wall as hard as he could. The wall made a loud creaking as it moved inward. Some pieces on the top of the wall broke off falling. He then realized he was pushing a door. He pushed the door wide enough just to fit inside. He peeked his head inside the door. It was too dark to see anything. He scanned the area seeing a large lump in the back of the room. He looked behind him to see if Vaughn was still here. He wasn't there. Taking a huge breath in he walked in.

It was colder in the room than it was in the library. He lifted his mechanical and activated his light. Black roots covered the floor forming around something in the back of the room. He cringed trying his best to move through the roots. He finally got to the end of the room. He shined his light at the mass of black roots. Keeping his light on the roots he used his real hand to reach out and touch the roots. As soon as his hand touched the roots a cold chill went down his spine. He instantly retracted his hand. The roots turned to dust instantly before sinking into the ground. A giant, leather black book was revealed. No writing was on the book.

Rhys huffed in anger. You think this would be the book you're looking for.

"Why did I even come in here!" He yelled throwing his arms up. As soon as he yelled that a soft green light shone from the book. He looked down at the book. His light flickered then went out.

"Oh, seriously not know" He shook his mechanical hand trying to turn the light back on. The book on the light grew to a blinding intensity. Rhys covered his eyes turning away. The light died down enough that he could look at it. He gasped as he what was on the front of the book, in glowing green letters the word _'Antagonist'_ was scrolled.

"Wow" He gasped lowly. The small light from the word lighting his face. He seemed attracted to it. Not the book, but the word. He wanted, no needed to touch the word, to feel it. He began reaching out his real hand to touch the word. He was almost there, just a little bit further.

"Rhys where are you!" Vaughn's voice rang through the library. Snapped out of trance Rhys looked up then at the book. The word had stopped glowing, just dull.

"Vaughn I'm in here" He yelled turning and picking up the book. He walked out the where he saw Vaughn. "I found the book" They all regrouped in the front of the library. Athena made space for them to sit. They sat in a circle. Athena began flipping through the book.

"Why is this book going to help us" Fiona asked tilting her hat up. Athena looked up at her.

"This book has information about our enemies" Athena explained.

"Why isn't there any information about them besides this book?" Vaughn asked.

"Because they are too dangerous to be on record. They would kill you if you put one wanted poster up" Athena said still flipping through the book. "Yes, found it" she exclaimed stopping on a page. The page on the left was a close-up portrait of a person. He had white, short, hair with a bang to the right, which also contained dark blue and black streaks. He had vibrant blue eyes and the pupils slits and the color of dark blue. He seemed to have some sort of small blue blotch on his forehead, but was mostly covered by his hair. He looked young. His expression was one calm and focused. The page on the right seemed to contain information about the person. On the top on the page it read _'Astel'_.

"Who is that?" Sasha asked curiously.

"This is Astel" Athena answered. "He first appeared when Handsome Jack decided to come to Pandora. He appeared in around one of Jack's bases. Then left without any disruption. The next time he appeared dangerously close to where Jack was located, but didn't attack."

"He's sounding kind of harmless" Vaughn interrupted Athena. She let out a soft sigh.

"We thought so too, until we found him in a private part of Sanctuary. When we pointed him out he fled. We would have caught him if were normal. He wasn't"

"What do you mean not normal" Rhys asked intrigued. Still looking at the page she answered.

"He used attacks we were not prepared for. He used fire blasts that came out of nowhere that killed our people, brought down entire buildings just by looking at them, teleport in a blue flash, and worst of all he had this shaft of blue light that would cut anything it crossed" She finished with a sign.

"Geez" Fiona signed. "Is he the one that made that wave of force?" Athena shook her head once again.

"No, that was his sister" She flipped through the pages once again. She stopped somewhere near the end of the book. There was once again a portrait, with information on the other side. This one was a picture of a women that looked like she was in her twenties. She had long black hair that faded into a hellish pink. It was also put into a high ponytail. Her iris were the same pink as her hair. Her pupils were slited like a snake. Her facial expression was one of anger. As if she hated being on paper. She seemed to be wearing black attire. The portrait had her arms crossed over her chest. You could see that she was wearing fingerless gloves. Her fingers ended in sharp claws. On the side with the information it read _'Scarla'._

"I like the pink in her hair!" Gortys said cheerfully breaking some of the tension.

"This is Scarla" she continued "She appeared after Astel was caught in sanctuary, but she always attacked. She would attack everybody; bandits, psychos, Hyperion, and she even attacked us. She was crazy strong, busted your head open with one blow. She used the same skills as her brother just not as frequently. She also had a shaft of light that was the same pink as her eyes. She also had black feathered wings in would appear and disappear"

"How do you know all of this?" Sasha asked. Athena visibly shuttered.

"Because I had faced her onetime" Athena stated coldly. "It was the day Handsome Jack died. My team and were on the perimeter of the Vault to make sure no one would enter. About twenty minutes she came. She stuck quick and hard. Soon I was the only one left. I fought as hard as I could, but I soon made a mistake and she had me on my back in moments. I remember looking into her eyes and only seeing rage. Before I could be killed the Warrior was killed first signaling the death of Handsome Jack."

"How did you survive?" Rhys asked.

"I didn't. The moment after Jack died she stopped all that she was doing, turned around and left and we never saw or heard of her again, until now."

"Why did they do that?" Vaughn asked.

"Do what?" She asked back.

"I mean, why did they attack you guys to just leave suddenly?" He explained.

"We concluded that they hated Handsome Jack" At this Rhys cringed a little. He remembered Jack all too well. "They both stopped attacking when Jack was killed. We don't exactly know why or how they grew to hate Jack to that extent. She is probably back now because she found out that Jack came back as an AI. Speaking of which wasn't Jack defeated Rhys?" She turned her head to glare at Rhys. He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, yes but…" He did not finish his sentence.

"But what, spit it out Rhys. We don't have all night" Fiona rushed him.

"I sorta didn't crush the AI and kept it" He said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!" They all screamed in unison.

"Why did you keep it and not crush it?" Fiona roared in anger. Rhys put his hands up defensively.

He had kept the AI because he couldn't let it. Couldn't let him go. Jack been with him through the entire time. He would either get him out of a tough situation, be an annoying jerk, or someone to talk to. When Rhys had the AI chip in his hand he had a chose to either end all of this and finally kill _Handsome Jack,_ or keep the monster that lived in him and risk this happening again. He had chosen to keep him. He wasn't going to tell them though. They wouldn't understand how he felt. So, he lied.

"I didn't crush it because I wasn't strong enough to crush it and I kept it as a trophy of my glorious victory over the hated Handsome Jack" He said giving a brilliant smile.

"Okay believable" Sasha quoted.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Vaughn asked. "We could just give this Scarla character the AI and she would just leave us alone."

"Wrong" Athena said sternly. "She is going to come regardless we give her the AI or not. She will come and kill all of us. She will kill The Children of Helios." Vaughn visibly paled at this. He liked being the leader here. They followed his orders willingly. He was respected here, not like before when he was an accountant.

"What do you suggest we do to prevent all this death from happening?" Rhys asked.

"We are going to get help from some old allies of mine" Athena answered smirking.

It was a calm night in Sanctuary. The moon was shining its beautiful rays on the quiet town. Though while everyone slept one was still awake. She was filling out paper work in her office. The floor was a polished white. The desk was near the back of the room. The desk was a smoothed metal, perfect to write on. The right of the office had glass double doors that led to a balcony. She moved some of her red hair back so she could get a better look at the paper. She continued to write and write and write. She eventually got tired from writing. So, she stood and walked to the glass doors. She opened the doors feeling the cold air touch her tattooed arm. Lilith walked to the edge of the balcony, watching the sleeping town below.

She took in a deep breath, inhaling the cold air. She liked the peace that had come to Sanctuary. Not having to fear losing your home, family, and friends. Most importantly your own life. She closed her eyes and listen to sounds of Sanctuary.

 _BOOM!_

A loud boom broke the silence. Her eyes shot open. A blinding light was in a sky for a second before disappearing. She looked around the horizon to see what made that. She looked up at the sky. Her eyes widen when she saw that the stars were glowing pink. She felt a small wave of force pass over her. She gasped when she felt something burn inside of her. It wasn't like her siren powers. Her own powers felt warm and gave her energy. This hurt her and made her feel weak. Though as soon as it came it disappeared. She had felt that power before. She froze just staring at the sky. Her thoughts were racing wondering on how what she was going to do. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the sky, thinking. A calming hand was placed on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to face the stranger. A blue haired woman was behind her.

"Are you okay Lilith?" Maya asked concerned. "I felt this burning in my chest and I came to see if you were okay." Lilith took a deep breath.

"You are a very caring girlfriend" Maya blushed at that comment. They had gotten together after the defeat of Jack. They realized in the adventure they had something together. Lilith had discovered and confessed this to Maya first. Maya, just happened to feel the same way. "I'm okay Maya. Are you okay?" She asked back.

"Fine. We have some visitors" Maya said turning back inside.

 _"_ _Visitors?"_ Lilith thought walking back into her office. " _Who could be here at this hour?"_ She saw two men, two women and a familiar gladiator.

"Hi Lilith it's been a while" Athena said with a smile on her face.

 **Okay so that was chapter two of my fanfiction. Again, I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this. I have another borderlands story in mind so I might work on that for a while. This does not mean that this story will be discontinued. I think it is good for variety. So, if some doesn't like this story they can read the other one. Well, thank you for reading until next time.**


End file.
